namariafandomcom-20200213-history
Humanic Rebirth
Introduction Lexstrazian having disappeared, and believed to be dead by the Council, decided to leave one last gift to her creations and then continue her true intentions in secrecy. Humanic Rebirth Lexstrazian, having taken the form of a Blue-Haired, pale-skinned human, watched as her creations floated back down to the ground from the Lifepods. She felt a sense of remorse having to abandon The Council during it's time of need, but for her creations to truely acsend, they could have no knownledge of a higher being. She knew her creations would most likely be the only thing to stop Voltharimas from controlling all the realms. This was near certain, however Kirin'Toh's Aether Humans would have to distract Voltharimas long enough for her creations to ascend. This she hoped, and she would have to influence. Lexstrazian smiled as her creations immediately got straight back to work with their daily lives, so blissfullly unaware of the chaos going on around them nearly minutes ago. She wondered if they had any idea at all that there even were higher beings. She liked this thought. Lexstazian felt a cold hand on her shoulder. It had to be Razagal. "Hello sister." Razagal stated in a ghostly tone. "Sister Razagal, I thought you used all your power within The Shatterer." The grinning Lexstrazian replied, now in a firm embrace of her sister. "A goddess has her secrects Lexie." Razagal mummured mockingly. Razagal knew how much Lexstrazian despised to be called "Lexie." "I didn't come here to say my goodbyes Lexstrazian, I came here to ask a favour of my beloved sister, seeing how your one of the last few God's alive." Razagal's tone turned serious. "Anything, there will be many centuries before I have to meddle in the affairs of my creations, so ask away sister." Lexstrazian calmy replied. "The Ender Humans, my creations. I need you to purify them of their taint." Razagal's expressions started to get dull and serious. "That will be quite the challenge sister, I do hope you understand that they will always be pressured to delvuge into their taint, I can never really purify them completely." Lexstrazian's face saddened. "I am well aware of this, however you of all people know that your humans will not be enough to stop him. Perhaps if we are able to combine our creations, genetically and through selective breeding, we could eventually get the corruption to the point of minimal influence." Razagal sounded actually quite serious about this. "My humans, need to live out their lives free of all this non-sense for as long as I can keep them well unaware. That is my gift to them, I'm sorry sister, I cannot assist you." Lexstrazian saddened at this point, knowing her sister would be quite distressed. "This is my last request sister! Please, attempt to save my children... Whatever you can do I will be in your debt... Just please, attempt!" Razagal began sobbing quite publicly. "Razagal. You are my sister, and rightful inheiritor of my realm. I shall attempt to save your children, but not they way you want me to. There must be a better way, and I shall find it sister. Do not fret, you may rest in peace knowing that I have exhausted all my resources and power to save your creatures. This I promise." Lexstrazian let her hands touch her sisters shoulders, in a attempt of reassurance. "Thank you sister, I can now peacefully leave this world and return to the Astral Abyss." Razagal smiled and slowly drifted upwards. Lexstrazian did a wave, and slowly hid the tear that she shed. Her last ally, now having left exsistance itself. She really was alone. God Cycle 180, Approximately 200 years later. Lexstrazian had attempted her hand at creating portals to the different realms, to gather different herbs and soil types to futher her children's evolution. She constantly wrote in her many tomes on possible cures to the Taint. She tried mixing Netherrack and Grass to see what properties this would create. It created a odd purple-like substance that she had to quarintine on various islands across the world. She was worried that her humans would find these in time, but it wouldn't be for many more cycles. Perhaps she'll deal with it before they develop a better means of transporation. She has many types of flesh to test on, Ender, Aether, and Humanic. She was actually able to mix Aether and Ender energies into a sort of unstable energy source. She pondered perhaps leaving some sort of mineral that nullified these effects so Humans could power their many exstensive machienery. She would have to sort this later of course, maybe 2 or 3 cycles later when they develop a better tool for mining. She knew they would soon find the Iron Deposits and Coal Deposits that she had created. That would sate their need for power for quite some time. Lexstrazian came close to curing the taint in Cycle 136, when she added the Netherwart and Endstone Dust together, it created a sort of green gooey substance that resembled humanic DNA signatures, however she had to find a way to contain it into a body. For now, she just let the goo inhabit her realm until she could find a proper means of harvesting their corpse, It seems relatively harmless anyways. "You still believe there is hope to stop me, even without the power of Gods?" A dark, muffled voice said behind her. "I do, Voltharimas. Lexstrazian replied without worry, and continued to work. "Your humans, you do not even allow yourself to be seen amongst them as their ruler, or caretaker. You let them do simple tasks, when they should be aware of what's really going on." Voltharimas began to become angered at her lack of interest in his presence. "They should be entitled to live simple lives, as was their purpose." Lexstrazian continued her research. "In due time, I shall have conquered the Aether, and then I shall use the Ender Humans as energy source. This Kaeder Power that was demonstrated at The Shattering, was unbelieveable. I have been able to replicate it in small fragments, but nothing worth use. The Aether and Ender energies shall be the end of your realm Lexstrazian, and when it comes, dont say I didn't warn you." Voltharimas faded away. "You underestimate my children, and most of all, you underestimate... Me." Lexstrazian continued to work, and pondered her future, as well as her children's future.